


Soundbite

by sunfish_sunfish



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst/Tragedy, M/M, SUPER DUPER SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunfish_sunfish/pseuds/sunfish_sunfish
Summary: Abrupt angst.





	Soundbite

"Crowly, you're supposed to be  _warmer_  than me Simon!" Baz choked, tears itching his eyes.

Simon gave a strangled cry as Baz lunged forward, desperate to touch him, to drag him back, to envelope him and smell him and taste him and, and…

But there was nothing now.

Only air and two more decades.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was going to write a longer thing... but I couldn't think of what to write and only this stuck... But thank you for reading this!


End file.
